


Yours are the sweetest eyes

by Channelling_my_inner_Elton



Category: Kingsman, Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channelling_my_inner_Elton/pseuds/Channelling_my_inner_Elton
Summary: After the Underwater test at Kingsman Harry wants Eggsy to be checked over.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan Fiction, although I’ve been lurking for a while. 
> 
> I am unsure how much call there is for Kingsman stories, let me know in comments if you would like to read more.

“But ‘arry! I’m all good” Eggsy pleads. “I don’t need no one lookin’ at me”

Eggsy insists he is fine after the water test, but Harry is having none of it. In the history of the Kingsman no one has ever gone over three minutes without some sort of breathing apparatus, let alone single handedly punch through the mirror. Impressed with the strength and skills of his nominee, however Harry would not allow Eggsy’s ego to win this time. Besides Harry knows Nurse Anna is on duty that night, an opportunity not to be missed. Harry has always had a soft spot for Anna, as had many of his colleagues.

“Eggsy, I would be neglecting my duty as your mentor if I did not insist on this” Harry is being firm but not too forceful. 

Eggsy gives in and follows Harry to the medical facility. Upon entering the room Harry greets the lady sat at a desk in the far corner. She smiles and greets them in the centre of the room, giving Harry a hug. Eggsy is staring at the floor, scuffing his feet like a petulant child. 

“Gary Unwin?” Anna enquires bringing up medical records on the tablet she is holding. “Hop up onto the bed for me please.”

“It’s Eggsy,” he mutters as he sits on the edge of the gerney, keeping his eyes on the floor. 

“OK Eggsy, let’s check you over shall we?” Anna says in a kind voice, hoping to win over her reluctant patient. She stands in front of him, a small table of instruments beside her. 

“Anna, I’m going to leave Eggsy in your capable hands.” Harry calls as he moves towards the door. Eggsy head moves quickly to show his disapproval to Harry, but it’s too late, he’s gone. 

Eggsy finally forces himself to look at Anna, who looks to be a similar age to his Mum, but different in many other ways. Her dark hair is pulled back off her round face, a few grey hairs shining in the light. She is a larger lady with matching chest. She reminds him of the Nurse in that old sitcom about a shop keeper who is always perving at her, while his nephew always gets to nuzzle into her breasts. Eggsy realises he has been staring at Anna’s ample cleavage for a little too long than is decent and quickly looks up to meet her eyes that are the colour of milk chocolate. She is smiling at him, amused by the sudden flushing in his cheeks.

“You have your Dad’s eyes!” She says before Eggsy has a chance to look away again. He raises an eyebrow in question. “Lee was a lovely man, such a shame as he was showing great promise as a Kingsman.” 

“I, I don’t really remember ‘im,” Eggsy says sadly “I’ve learned more in a few hours from ‘arry than I’ve ever known” he sighs and looks nervously at his hands. “Mum never talks ‘bout ‘im, but I’ve caught ‘er cryin’ lookin’ at old fotas.” Eggsy green eyes blink hard to hold back tears that have been threatening for a while. His tough bravado act slipping in front of this kindly stranger. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have mentioned him,” Anna is kicking herself for upsetting this young man, who clearly rarely allows these feelings to surface.”Harry is a lovely guy, have you known him long?” A throw away comment, but Eggsy can see a genuine fondness in Anna’s dark eyes. 

“Only met ‘im today, or was it yesterday?” It’s been a long and hectic few hours and Eggsy has lost all notion of time. He stifles a yawn. 

“Come on, let’s get these tests done and you can get some sleep.” Anna busies herself with instruments beside her. Taking Eggy’s hand and slipping a device over his forefinger, then taking his wrist and checking his pulse. A temperature reading is taken from his ear and his pupils checked for dilation. Results noted on the electronic tablet, Anna takes the stethoscope from the table and asks Eggsy to remove his T-shirt. His muscular torso ripples as Eggsy obliges, it’s Anna’s turn to blush. She smiles as his six pack jumps at the coldness of the stethoscope end as it touches his skin. Anna purposely not attempting to warm it beforehand, as she is fully aware of this involuntary reaction. She asks Eggsy to breathe in and out deeply, in order for her to hear his lungs, however the last couple were purely for her amusement. 

“OK, very good!” Anna says finally “a slight rattle in you chest, but to be expected after your efforts tonight, although I’d like to check again in a couple of days” She has been impressed by the video Merlin showed her of the task, and suddenly remembers that Eggy’s knuckles needed checking for glass fragments. “May I see your hands please?”

Eggsy obliges, placing his hands face down in Anna’s open palms. His hands are small for a man of his stature, his skin is soft, his nails bitten rather than cut short. His right knuckles are red and swollen, a little blood congealed on a couple of them. Anna puts on her glasses for a closer look, dabbing a dampened swab onto each in turn. Eggsy winces at the pain but tries not to let on that it hurts, he suspects that something could be broken, but he does not want this to affect his training. Anna is aware that a fracture or break is possible, but will not be adding to her report as this could mean Eggsy’s removal from the selection process. If he is happy to continue she would like to support that as much as she can. 

After a couple of small shards of glass removed and an anti inflammatory injection, Anna looks seriously into Eggsy eyes as she makes him promise to come back to see her if anything does not feel right. After 25 years service at Kingsmen, she knows how these young lads are, trying to act like nothing can affect them. They don’t get much better with age, although Harry Hart is the exception, he seem to manage to come to Anna to be checked over after most missions. Although Eggsy is giving little away at the moment, she can see why Harry has taken him under his wing, just like he did with Lee all those years ago. 

Eggsy is grateful for the kindness in Anna eyes as she chats to him while tending to his wounds. He remembers a time, he must have been about 8 or 9, when his Mum was cleaning his knees after a scape with the pavement when he fell off his bike. She is such a kind person, but since Dean arrived on the scene she has changed, never allowed to have time for her son. He wonders if Anna has a family, but doesn’t dare ask. 

“Almost as good as new!” Anna exclaims as Eggsy beams at her. “Try and avoid gripping anything with your right hand for a couple of days.”

“It’s a good job I’m ambidextrous for certain things then!” Eggsy raises an eyebrow and gives a cheeky wink, his left hand gestures to clarify exactly what he is alluding to. Anna blushes slightly while Eggsy laughs. 

A knock on the door interrupts them. Harry enters the room, giving Eggsy the opportunity to hop down from the bed and stand beside Anna, who quickly removes her glasses and hides them from Harry. This action does not go unnoticed by Eggsy, who grins and makes a mental note to find out more about Anna and Harry’s relationship at some point. 

“All fixed?” Harry enquires, his dark eyes darting between the two of them. 

“Yer ‘arry, Anna sorted me out” he turns to her and gives her a hug. “Fanks for everything.” He adds as he turns to leave. 

“No problem Eggsy, and I’ll see you in a couple of days, yes?”

“Wouldn’t miss it” he winks and is gone. 

Anna turns to Harry “Lovely lad you found there, and so like his Dad!” Her face looks more concerned “But there’s a sadness behind the bravado, he needs someone to look up to Harry, are you up for that?”

“I’ll certainly try my best Anna. I’m not going to let another Unwin down.” Harry hugs Anna, her scent, and the softness of her body, makes him feel comfortable. He steps away and their matching brown eyes meet. “Oh, by the way,” Harry says softly, “those glasses really suit you, please don’t remove them on my account.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy's first week at Kingsman is eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting the second chapter. Please leave comments and kudos and I'll add more soon.

Two evenings later, Anna is reading through medical records on the potential recruits, making sure their inoculations are up to date. They all picked their puppies yesterday and odds are that one of them will get bitten. Chances are this will be Eggsy as he is the only one overdue for his tetanus jab. He is due to visit shortly and Anna will ensure to rectify this. 

Anna needs to keep herself occupied after the events of the day before when Harry was rushed in after an explosion at a University campus in London. He is stable in another room, although currently in a coma. The doctor has assured them all that Harry will make a full recovery in time, but it is still a worry. Anna and Eggsy had hugged each other after sitting with Harry for some time last night. He is a good kid. 

Eggsy’s entrance into the room tonight is in stark contrast to that of his previous visit. No longer unsure and reluctant he bounces in like he is Tigger in human form. He is wearing a huge smile as he envelopes Anna into a warm hug. He then bounds over to the bed, sits crossed-legged in the center, gives a cheeky wink and asks “Alrigh’ sweet ‘art?”

“I’m very well Eggsy, thanks for asking” Anna answers amused, “how are you?”

“Yeah, good fanks” he thrusts his right fist towards Anna “All fixed now, look. Took your advice about not wankin’!” His amused eyes searching for any embarrassment from the nurse. She was expecting a comment of this nature to come up tonight, so managed to stay unflustered and just smiled at his cheekiness. You don’t get to be a nurse, predominantly to young men, for over 20 years and not learn how to keep your cool. 

Anna steps up to the bed and takes Eggsy’s hand in hers, gently encouraging him to unclench, and relax while she examines the slight bruises that have now appeared on the knuckles. He has full movement and little discomfort so it seems he has got away lightly after punching through a two-way mirror. 

“How’s your puppy?” Anna asks as she updates his notes on her tablet. 

“Well, I know nuffing bout dogs, always been a bit scared of ‘um if I’m honest” Eggsy pulls a face, “so I fink I’ve pick the wrong…….brand” struggling with the correct terminology. “Got stuck with this runt of a fing, pig ugly too, ‘patently not a bulldog like I fort, won’t run eiver!” He shakes his head. “Then the lil fucker goes and bites me.” He examines his left hand and shows Anna the marks on his forefinger. 

Anna rolls her eyes, wishing she’d put money on this, and takes a closer look. The skin is not broken luckily, but he may not be so fortunate next time. Puppies tend to nip at their new owners, especially the smaller breeds when confronted with a nervous owner. “Looks like you’ve got off lightly this time, but you are due a tetanus anyway” she quickly administering the dosage, with an injection into the left arm, before Eggsy has a chance to object. “There, now you’re covered for the next 10 years.”

“I went to see Harry earlier.” Anna mentions as casually as she can manage, trying to keep the worry from showing on her face. Eggsy just looks at her, his brow furrowed with concern. He has not time to hardly think about Harry today, what with dealing with a puppy and the training Merlin has had them all doing. He fully intends to pay a visit on his way back to the dorm tonight. “No worse, but no better either! We just need to wait.” She smiles weakly and blinks hard to ensure the tears that are threatening don’t show themselves. 

Eggsy sighs as he mirrors Anna’s reactions. He throws his arms towards her, “Come ‘ere!” he says softly, encouraging her into a hug. They embrace, both pleased they have some comfort and the chance to talk about Harry. “I watched as he took out six gezzers in my local, single ‘andedly the other day. ‘arry’s not gonna let this stop him for long.” Eggsy winks and makes Anna smile. “You done wiv me? I’d like to go see ‘arry me self.”

Anna pulls herself together and back to business “Well I do need to check your chest” she says as she searches for her stethoscope, but looks up in time to see a raised eyebrow and a cheeky grin. She rolls her eyes at the young man, who is now raising his T-shirt, and flexing his pecs at her. This time he doesn’t flinch as the cold instrument touches his skin, nor does he need to be told to breath deeply. He watches intently with his piercing green eyes as Anna listens closely to his lungs and heart. She looks up when finished and once again is reminded of his father, but decides to keep this to herself today. “Lungs clear, heart strong, knuckles not broken and tetanus administered. That means I don’t need to see you again Eggsy.” A look of disappointment is exchanged until she adds “however I’m also available if you need me.”

Eggsy jumps down from the bed and gives her a tight squeeze. “Thanks sweet’art. But I’m bound to see you around. Can’t get rid of me that easy!” With that he strides to the door and gives a final wink before leaving. 

The door closed, Eggsy stands in the empty corridor and blows out his cheeks, whilst rubbing the top of his left arm where the needle punctured his skin. He’s always been shit scared of injections, which is why he’s let his tetanus lapse. He was not however going to let on to anyone at Kingsman of this fact. It was only that Anna sprung it on him so suddenly that she managed to administer the dose. 

He strolls the few doors down the corridor to Harry’s room, where Eggsy knocks and enters. Harry is alone in the room, laying on a bed, drips and wires attached, but the breathing apparatus has gone. The only noise in the room is the sound of his slow heart rate being replicated on a screen, with a beep approximately once per second. Eggsy approaches and watches the rise and fall of Harry's chest. His jawline is showing signs of stubble and his eyes are still behind the closed lids. 

Eggsy recalls the time when he visited a school friend who was in a coma, after a motorcycle accident and remembers being encouraged to talk to him as studies have shown this can help a patient's recovery. 

Nervously he clears his throat and gently places a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Hi ‘arry, it’s Eggsy. How ya doin’ bruv?” He cringes at this, not really knowing what to talk about. He paces the room, trying to chat naturally to someone who’s not going to answer. “Been to see Anna just now” he stops to see if that gets any reaction from Harry, but nothing. He continues pacing “She says my hand ain’t broken, and my chest is clear too. Got a tetanus jab too, cos me puppy bit me. Did you get a puppy too, when you joined? What type did you get? Mine’s a tiny runt that won’t run, had to carry ‘im, but don’t tell Merlin” he smiles to himself, his finger on his lips. 

Looking around the room there is one camera monitoring the room, so Eggsy turns his back to it, stands closer to Harry and lowers his voice. “So ‘arry, I recon Anna fancies ya, I can tell the way her eyes sparkle whenever your name comes up.” He checks the camera again, “She’s lovely, so cuddly, and cracking tits! Come on ‘arry, think of all the Anna hugs you’re missing out on!” Eggsy smirks as he watches Harry’s face intently. 

‘Oh Eggsy, do you really think I have not noticed? Thoughts of Anna is how I am fighting my way out of this fog. Won’t be long now, I’m almost through!’

The beep of the heart monitor is the only sound, as Eggsy pats Harry’s hand before leaving the room quietly. “Night Bruv”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. I can continue this story if there is a call for it.


End file.
